Dusk Episode 37
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElY30rzEeig Dusk Episode 37: Rose's Past (part 2) A few hours later Leon: Everyone, get ready to leave! We're going in 5. Rose (walking up): Leon, could I ask you a question? Leon: Of course. Rose: How strong are you exactly? Leon: Well, I know I'm not the best, but people seem to tell me otherwise. I am a soldier of God, and that's all I am. I don't care how strong I am, as long as I get the job done. Rose: I've never seen you fight and I just wanted to know what I was in for. Leon: Don't worry about it, I just don't know how to explain it with words. Rose: Okay, I'll take your word for it. Do you think I have time to talk with Loki, alone for a few minutes? Leon: Yea, I'll leave you to it. (he leaves the room) Loki: What is it you want to talk about? Rose: I wanted to warn you that I'll have to use gauntlet level 10. Loki: Why do you need to warn me? Rose: I've only used it once, and it screws with my head when I haven't used it in a while. In the level 10 state, the gauntlet turns into a double-bladed razor sword, sharp enough to rip skin, bone, and even armor all at the same time. I just wanted you to know that I may be an issue. Loki: I'll try to calm you down. Rose: No, calming me is impossible, it just depends if I'm in full control or not. Gauntlet level 10 can only be unlocked by taking a part of your personality into it. I chose madness and rage, because I figured that's when I would need those feelings. Loki: So, stay away from you? Rose: Exactly. I just don't want you to be hurt. Loki: Trust me, I understand. We should let the others know we're ready to go. This is going to be a long journey. The team leaves the HQ with minimal equipment and other things. They head South, where Legion was first sighted. Eve: Rose, you know Leon the best, so do you think he's right about all of us fighting together? Rose: Yea, I do. Eve, what level is your Gauntlet? Eve: Level three, it just leveled up. Why? Rose: Let me give you some advice, don't do level 10. Eve: Why? That's the goal. Rose: No, it's not worth it. I'll most likely have to use it against Legion, so you'll see what I mean. Adam: Rose, stop worrying about the gauntlet, chances are, you most likely won't have to use it. Rose: Leon seems to think otherwise. Adam, you're number one because I refused to go to level 10 for the boss. Level 10 could kill you within an instant. Loki: Look out, Adam, you might lose your title, haha. Adam (sarcastically): Haha, that's very funny. Gozu: Cool down, Adam, you're too serious. Vector: Yea, you're going to pop a vein or something. Just relax until we get there. Jessie: So, are we even qualified to fight demons, I mean, Marissa and I? Rose: You're weapons are too new, so no, but we need people that can kill regular demons as well. Legion will definitely try to make distractions. Jessie: So we're the distraction killing squad? Rose: Basically. Leon: Alright you guys, get ready, we're running into some trouble. Rose: We can't be at Legion yet. Leon: We aren't, just some of his lackeys. Rose: If you don't mind, sir, I'd like to take care of them. Leon: Give them all you've got. Rose activates her gauntlet and starts attacking the demons. Rose: Gauntlet level six, barrage of blades! (the attack kills all of the demons) Eve: Wow, that was like nothing I've ever seen. Rose: And that was just level six. Loki: Alright, but I get the next group. Rose: You can if you want. Boss: That was impressive, Rose. I forgot how devastating your gauntlet is. Rose: Thank you, sir. But, this isn't even half of it's strength. Boss: I'm looking forward to seeing it's full strength. Rose (thinking): He shouldn't be looking forward to it. I remember the only time I've ever activated it, and it was devastating. Leon: Rose, you need to use your level 10 on them. They're two strong for even me. Rose: Gauntlet of God, Activate Level 10! (body armor surrounds her body and her gauntlet turns into a sword) Level ten, the sword of Christ. I use this sword to cleanse these souls! (she starts attacking the demons and succeeds, but afterward, Leon tries to bring her out of it) Leon: Rose, you can deactivate level 10, now. Rose: No! I like being this way! Leon tries to grab her, but she stabs his arm, pinning him to a wall. Rose: If you ever touch me again old man, I will kill you. Leon: Rose?What's happened to you? Leon (seeing her think): You're thinking about level 10 aren't you? Rose: I don't want to go back to that state. I almost killed you last time. Leon: Every time you use it, the more control you get. Remember that, and you'll be in full control before you know it. Loki: Wait, did I hear that right? She can't fully control herself in level 10? Rose: No, Loki, I can't, but I do still have free will. It's more like I'm under the influence of someone. Loki: Alright, I'll allow you to go into that form, but if I see anything too unusual, I might pull you out of it. Rose: Pulling me out is impossible, unless something really big happens. Loki: I'll test that. Rose: Are we almost there, Leon? Leon: Yea, we'll be there in about 20 minutes. Look, some of us may not be coming back. I want you all to say your goodbyes now, that way, you have nothing holding you back. Loki: Rose, in the short time I've known you, I've come to love you, and I just want you to know that if we die, I know I was with you, and that's what matters. Rose: Loki, I love you two. (she kisses him) Loki: Alright, I think we're good. Hopefully the others can do this as easy. Rose (thinking): I'll make sure we don't die, even if I have to use the secret of the gauntlet. To be continued...